bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
SHOCK OF THE QUEEN
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 359. The Frozen Obelisk 360. Shock of the Queen 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me 362. Howling Wolves 363. Superchunky from Hell 364. Grinning Revengers 365. Whose Side Are We On 366. The Revenger's High 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY | chapterEn = | cover = Tia Harribel | image2 = | caption2 = }} Shock of the Queen is the forty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 359. The Frozen Obelisk Shunsui and Starrk's battle continues before they are suddenly distracted by Hitsugaya's fight against Harribel. Elsewhere, Ōmaeda continues to run from Barragan and Soifon begins to activate her Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui #Tia Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Soifon 360. Shock of the Queen Jūshirō Ukitake and Lilynette Gingerback's "battle" continues. Elsewhere, Barragan Luisenbarn decides to finish things off with Marechiyo Ōmaeda but stops as Soifon activates her Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Lilynette Gingerback #Jūshirō Ukitake #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Soifon 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me Soifon unleashes her Bankai on Barragan, while the battle of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk continues. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Soifon #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Lilynette Gingerback 362. Howling Wolves The "duos" battle continues of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerback 363. Superchunky from Hell The "duos" battle continues of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Coyote Starrk #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Lilynette Gingerback #Wonderweiss Margera #Fūrā 364. Grinning Revengers Wonderweiss Margera arrives with a strange beast. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Wonderweiss Margera #Jūshirō Ukitake #Fūrā #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Soifon #Izuru Kira #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Sajin Komamura #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Coyote Starrk #Tia Harribel #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Shūhei Hisagi #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Rangiku Matsumoto #Momo Hinamori #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shinji Hirako #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Otoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Lisa Yadōmaru 365. Whose Side Are We On The Vizard shock everyone by their appearance. Fūrā then regurgitates a large amount of Gillians on the ground and the Vizard don their Hollow masks. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Shinji Hirako #Sōsuke Aizen #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Otoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Soifon #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Shunsui Kyōraku #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Fūrā #Wonderweiss Margera #Izuru Kira #Sajin Komamura #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 366. The Revenger's High The Vizard easily dispatch the army of Menos and Shinji approaches Aizen before appearing to attack him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Otoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Shinji Hirako #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Lisa Yadōmaru #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Sōsuke Aizen 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY The Vizard team up with the Shinigami to help and someone new joins Komamura's and Tōsen's battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shinji Hirako #Sōsuke Aizen #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Soifon #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tia Harribel #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hiyori Sarugaki #Hachigen Ushōda #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Fūrā #Rōjūrō Otoribashi #Love Aikawa #Coyote Starrk #Wonderweiss Margera #Kenpachi Zaraki #Shūhei Hisagi References Navigation Category:Manga